


reaching through the dark

by stellarean



Series: Into The Dystopia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Akaashi Keiji, Blind Character, Eye Trauma, Heavy Angst, Hurt Akaashi Keiji, Hurt/Comfort, Its very slight though, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Akaashi Keiji, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Rain, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarean/pseuds/stellarean
Summary: Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto have made it through everything together but they can't overcome every challenge without getting hurt in the process. In this dangerous broken world, they are about to be tested more than ever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Into The Dystopia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	reaching through the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my tumblr ✩‧₊˚](https://blueberrieeeee.tumblr.com/)

The night was frozen and grim. The nauseating screams of the infected filled the air, making Akaashi's blood run cold. He lay on a thin mattress beside Bokuto and Kuroo, who were both snoring softly despite the hostile atmosphere around them. He had tried for hours to sleep too, and escape from the harsh reality of their situation but had no luck; every time he got close someone would cry out louder, or a crash would come from the distance jolting him back awake. He felt horrified and disgusted with himself and everything around him as he heard a woman pleading for help from the street below. He wanted to rush down and save her, he wanted to save all of them, but he knew that was impossible; once the virus had buried its way through your skin, it was game over. It was almost funny in a morbid way, just a single raindrop, and you were dead. 

Bokuto shifted beside him (maybe, somehow sensing Akaashi's distress) and nuzzled into him. Akaashi whimpered a little and tucked himself closer, wrapping his arms around his Ace and feeling some of the tension leave his body. He got so close to sleep and right as he was about to finally drift off all three of them are startled awake as loud sirens start to blare all around them. 

"Shit!" Kuroo yells as he rolls off the mattress with wide eyes. "Get away from the windows!" Akaashi manages to haul a sleepy Bokuto to his feet and drag him away from the smashed windows as they hear the rain start hammering down on the street. The screams multiply and distort in Akaashi's head as he turns away from the windows and buries his head in Bokuto's chest.

"K-Kaashi?" Bokuto stutters, his voice still thick from sleep as he brings his arms around Akaashi and cradles his head softly. The rain splashes through the windows and Kuroo flinches back anxiously, nearly slipping into a broken shelving unit, and swearing loudly. Bokuto reaches out to him wordlessly, and he stumbles over to join their embrace. They gripped onto each other as though their lives depended on it, shielding each other from the endless horrors awaiting them only a few feet away. One strong gust of wind and they could be done for. 

Akaashi pulled away slightly and guided them back to sit against the wall. They collapsed down grasping each other's hands as they leaned back as far as they could get from the rain, which kept blustering in, taunting them, like it was saying 'here I am, and you can't stop me'. Akaashi felt trapped, he wanted to run far, far away to a place where there were only clear skies, and the world hadn't fallen to pieces yet. He would give anything for that.

"How long do you think it will last?" Akaashi spoke up softly, avoiding their gazes, and fixating on a small puddle starting to form slowly near the window. Kuroo glanced up towards the top of the window at the barely visible sky and groaned.

"Too long," Kuroo whined, dropping his head onto Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi could feel him slightly trembling beside him and squeezed his hand tighter. "I-I have to find them," Kuroo said weakly. Akaashi felt his heart clench as Kuroo, a man with infinite strength and determination, cried into his shoulder like a child. Bokuto reached around Akaashi to grip Kuroo's other hand, and Kuroo let out a choked sob. "I-I have t-to get t-to them." He broke down in fresh sobs, and Akaashi felt despair wash over him, a voice in his head mockingly pitched in 'you can't get to them if they're already dead.' he tried to brush the thought away, Yaku and Kenma were alive because if they weren't... He looked down at Kuroo and tried to keep the pity out of his mind, at the broken expression on the former captain's face.

"We will get to them, Kuroo. I know we will" Bokuto said his voice soft and quiet, as he squeezed them both closer comfortingly. It was bittersweet for Akaashi. The Bokuto he knew before the virus was never this mature, he was loud and innocent, he would never have acted the way he did now. Akaashi missed how Bokuto used to be (although he could never say that aloud). He did recognise how Bokuto had grown and learned to take care of them, even in the darkest of hours not caving into his fears and staying strong for them. But it didn't stop him missing the Bokuto he had fallen in love with, the silly overdramatic idiot who needed  
Akaashi to take care of him. It was always the other way around now, Bokuto calming him down and comforting him. He wasn't the same, but then none of them were the same anymore. 

"When the rain clears we will run, okay? We're going to find them soon! So stay positive." Kuroo nodded as Bokuto spoke gently over the rain.

Akaashi gave them both a small smile before he glanced back to the puddle, which was now soaking the bed and by association their best blanket. Akaashi groaned loudly.

"We're going to freeze to death." 

Bokuto and Kuroo snorted softly, and leaned in closer to Akaashi, as they all held each other through the storm. 

The rain finally began to peter out after a few hours, and the trio couldn't have been more enthusiastic about leaving if they tried. As soon as the sounds of the storm had ceased, Kuroo was on his feet, grabbing his coat and boots. Bokuto and Akaashi weren't far behind him clambering to their feet and following Kuroo's lead, pulling on their stuff and looking around the room for any salvageable equipment. Akaashi looked back at the thick blanket that had been their only source of comfort for the past two months and sighed. Bokuto noticed his gaze and walked up and pulled Akaashi into his side tenderly.

"We'll get another one," Bokuto whispered into Akaashi's ear as he held him close to his chest. Akaashi nodded, looking back up to him with a small smile before turning back to Kuroo.

"Are we ready to go?" Akaashi asked delicately, picking up on Tetsurou's apprehension. Kuroo nodded but still looked on guard and had a look in his eyes that didn't bode well with Akaashi. Bokuto looked on edge too watching Kuroo, with the same look in his eyes, like they could both sense something was off. Akaashi didn't understand it, but they had some kind of sixth sense for knowing when things were about to go to hell. 

They hadn't looked this freaked out since February 14th, right before the world ended.

"Y-Yeah we can go but let's be careful," Kuroo said distantly gazing up at the sky as if somehow it would miraculously spell out the answers he wanted. Akaashi pulled out of Bokuto's embrace and knelt down to check the waterproofing on both his and Bokuto's boots and trousers. Kuroo leaned down to do his own, and as soon as the three of them were set, and Akaashi was back on his feet, they turned to the door (read: the jagged hole in the wall) and headed out through the building, and down the stairs. 

The streets were horrific. 

The aftermath of the storm was in full view, and Akaashi wanted to be sick. He reached out and took Bokuto's hand, and they gripped onto each other tightly. Kuroo acted unfazed, but Akaashi could see the sheer terror in his eyes as he tried to look forward and not at the victims of the rain. 

More people walk out of buildings and into the street all headed in the same direction they were. This was highly unusual, and something about what was happening made Akaashi want to run. The crowd gathered around them looked angry, and a lot of them were armed looking like they might snap and attack anyone at the slightest provocation. Akaashi did not like this at all; Bokuto and Kuroo seemed to share this sentiment, and they huddled together in the midst of the chaos that was unfolding around them. 

"What the hell is going on!" Kuroo yelled to them over the yells of the crowd. 

"No idea!" Bokuto yelled back gripping onto the pair of them tighter. They look for a way out, but they were locked into the hoard heading somewhere entirely out of their control. Akaashi tries to peer over the crowds in front but gets hit back by an arm that comes out of nowhere.

He loses his grip on Bokuto.

"Akaashi!"

Bokuto and Kuroo are screaming to him, but he can't see them through the crowd. He desperately runs forward, but he only feels more lost as he begins to lose his sense of position. The mob moves faster, getting more and more aggressive, and Akaashi tries to push his way out only to be thrown back further by a man wildly swinging a bat and screaming for justice. He feels true panic wash over him as his breathing gets shallow and the world around him tunnels. They all push further as Akaashi tries to claw his way out like a wild animal. He can vaguely hear the sounds of military police yelling not too far from him, and he knows something terrible is about to happen. 

He wants Bokuto. More than anything, he wants to be back in his broad arms, and for him to tell him its all going to be okay, while he runs his fingers through Akaashi's hair.

People around him begin to scream as up ahead the crowd falters as the sound of guns ricocheted around the road. Akaashi heard people yelling and crying- it might have been him, he couldn't tell anymore. Something clattered by his feet, and he tripped, hitting his head on the concrete with a smack. 

He blinked his eyes open sluggishly, barely registering any of his surroundings, just shadows. The last thing he managed to lock onto was a canister two inches away from his eyes. He stared in horror right as it popped free with a click and the most concentrated gas went straight into his eyes and mouth as it spread everywhere.

In an instant, he could not scream. He could not breathe. Everything was pain. His eyes and lungs felt like they had been filled with alcohol and gasoline and set alight. His skin stung and burned. He wanted to die. He wanted for this to be over. He screamed for Bokuto and Kuroo, as he writhed on the ground in pure agony. He knew he was doing everything wrong, he was rubbing the chemicals deeper into his skin and eyes as he tried desperately to wipe it all away. He vaguely noticed a siren blaring in the distance as everyone began shrieking and running. He tried to crawl away but kept being trampled on and kicked as everyone rushed for cover. He wanted Bokuto to come to carry him away. He didn't want to die here. Then hands are on him dragging him out of the road and into a packed building. 

"B-Bokuto?" Akaashi whimpers weakly. 

"N-No, I'm sorry. I-I'm the one who through the gas. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't leave you there." The woman talking sounded young and scared and just made Akaashi even more terrified. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. Everything felt like it was on fire. Bokuto wasn't here. He was alone. 

He sobbed and trembled through the pain as the woman tried vainly to help him, holding his hands away from his eyes and pouring something onto his face. Akaashi sobbed and flinched. He just wanted it to be over, to be back on that awful mattress huddled with Bokuto and Kuroo. 

"Does anyone have any sedatives?" The woman yelled. Akaashi tried to focus on his surroundings but began losing focus and drifting the last thing he felt was a needle sinking into his arm and then Nothing.

-

Akaashi came around feeling achy and disoriented. He was laying on an uncomfortable lumpy surface surrounded by the stench of disinfectant and blood. He tried to open his eyes but felt a bandage wrapped around his head tightly. He felt his heartbeat pick up as he began to panic and sit up only to find himself restrained, his wrists strapped down to something. He thrashed wildly trying to rip his arms up only succeeding in rubbing his wrists raw.

"Help! Bokuto! Kuroo! S-Someone!" Akaashi screamed as he began sobbing his breaths coming in shallow bursts. He felt like he was choking in the gas all over as the thrashed around blindly, trapped. He heard footsteps and choked out a louder sob.

"Hey! It's okay!" Akaashi recognised it as the woman from before and his panic lessened by a fraction. "I'm going to get you free, okay?" Akaashi nodded slowly and stopped flailing going almost still aside from the ever-present trembling. He could feel the woman at his side with her heavy breathing and clumsy movements. She wrestled with the straps tying him down till the first one broke away with a pop. Akaashi stretched out his aching wrist as she moved to the next one and ripped it off. He groaned as he sat up immediately reaching for his face.

"No, don't!" The woman yelled, pulling his hands back as Akaashi flinched with a whimper. "Gods I'm so sorry!" She said, pulling away from him jerkily. "But do not touch your eyes right now." 

"W-What's wrong w-with t-them." Akaashi stuttered his breath quickening again as the panic rushed back in like a wave. He felt the tension in the room, and it just caused his fear to escalate even further.

"T-The medics tried their best! B-But there are no doctors here, a-and you're eyes... T-They were so bad. I'm s-sorry." The woman hiccuped a little as she spoke and Akaashi imagined tears of sorrow and regret were either filling her eyes or already streaming down her face. 

"W-What does that m-mean?" Akaashi whined, digging his nails into his palms, cutting crescents into the smooth surface. 

"I-I'm s-sorry! They d-don't think you'll ever regain full vision. Maybe some of it but y-your eyes they had a bad reaction t-to the g-gas and on top of that I-I did everything wrong when I was trying to h-help it just all went wrong."

Akaashi felt shell shocked. He felt himself go still as he tried to process what that meant. He reached up again to the bandage, and this time the woman let him. He gently pulled away the tape from the back and cautiously removed the gauze. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments, scared of what might happen when he opened them. He briefly considered just putting the bandaging back and going back to sleep and leaving himself in the dark. But he had to get to Bokuto and to do that he needed to figure out what the hell happened to him.

He blinked his eyes open and felt his heart contract in horror and confusion. He could see, but he couldn't, he had expected Nothing, just blackness, but he could see patchy bits of light and vague outlines. But he also could barely see the shape of his hand less than a foot from his eyes and everything was void of colour. Everything felt wrong and disorienting. He felt his breath stutter as he looked around wildly trying to see if he could see better in another direction. He glimpsed an outline just to his left and froze, staring at the shape realising something.

He would never truly see Bokuto again in the same way. If his mom was miraculously alive, he would never really see her either or Kuroo or Yaku or anyone. He would just see the rough dark outline where their bodies blocked the light, no colour, no detail. He didn't know what to feel anymore. It was all too much. With a sob, he collapsed forward into the startled figure, who caught him in her arms, and brought him close.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm going to help you, okay. I'm going to stay with you until you don't need me to." The woman whispered to him softly, and he shivered in her embrace. 

"Your n-name?" Akaashi whispered. He didn't want to just refer to this person as 'the woman' anymore, it felt wrong. He had been angry with her before, but he couldn't be now not when it was clear how much this hurt her as well.

"Hara, Sumire Hara," Hara said quietly. "What's yours?"

"Keiji Akaashi." Akaashi breathed out shakily. 

"Well, Akaashi I promise to stick with you until I get you back to your family," Hara said, and Akaashi could hear the gentle smile in her words.

"T-Thank you." He sniffed, squeezing her tighter.

"You have Nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking you, for trusting me even though-" She trailed off anxiously, and Akaashi could tell the memory scared her.

"It's okay." Akaashi really couldn't say anything else. It wasn't even okay. But she was helping him, and she seemed good. So he left it there. 

He looked straight forward over her shoulders, staring at what he gathered to be the exit to the outside and wondered how far from his little family, he actually was. He hoped Kuroo and Bokuto had managed to stick together. He wished more than anything that they had just waited a little longer to leave or taken a rest day or never left Fukurodani. They might not even be looking for him, Kenma and Yaku were still missing too. He felt sick and buried his face into Hara's shoulder, letting his problems slip away into nothingness as his consciousness faded. 

-

He came around and panicked a bit as he opened his eyes to see absolutely Nothing, no light, no shapes. His breath caught as he heard the rain outside and looked towards where he remembered the door was and saw the dim light from outside. 

"A-Akaashi?" Hara asked blearily, and Akaashi heard her sitting up as a few things rustled around her. 

"It's dark," Akaashi said bluntly, and he heard he take a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, it's night now." She said calmly, and Akaashi heard her shift closer to him. "Move towards me away from the door. You are too close to the rain." Akaashi quickly jerked back colliding with her.

"Sorry! I-I panicked." Akaashi sputtered pulling away. "I-I'm j-just-"

"It's fine, it's not your fault. I would panic too." She spoke quietly and gripped him tighter. "I-I've seen some awful things happen because of that rain."

"Thank you. If you hadn't dragged me out-" Akaashi shudders.

"Please don't thank me." She whimpered guiltily, and Akaashi kept quiet. He leaned back gently, feeling around till he found a thin pillow and putting his head on it.

"Come on, let's go back to sleep. There is nothing to do now." He said calmly, Hara made a noise of agreement and Akaashi heard her fuss around with the bedding before finally settling down with a 'hmph'. Akaashi listened intently to the world outside and quickly noticed what was throwing him off, it was raining, but there were barely any screams; there were still some, but they were distant and faint. It was almost peaceful, but it just raked up Akaasi's nerves even higher. He had a feeling he was far away from his home and had no idea how to get back.

He lay awake for the rest of the night, thinking. He had no idea about where he was or how he'd gotten here, but he knew one thing for sure, he was not in the city. The city was always loud with screams and crashes during a storm like this. He didn't even know how long he had been passed out, it could have been weeks, maybe this was Tokyo, except everyone was dead. He tried to shake that unsettling thought. In the morning he would ask Hara everything, and once he knew, then he would make a plan. He knew where Bokuto and Kuroo would head, to Nekoma, they had been heading there anyway, and it seemed like the logical place to meet back up. All Akaashi had to do was find a way to get there, and he would find them, he was sure and maybe if they were lucky, Yaku and Kenma might be there too. 

He saw the room begin to lighten slowly as the sun rose from the east, and the rain started to peter off slowly. He felt Hara shift next to him and he sat up gently stretching.

"Good morning," she said sleepily. 

"I need to ask you some things," Akaashi said bluntly. He heard Hara sit up and throw the sheets off of herself.

"Yeah?" She said nervously, and Akaashi took a deep breath.

"Where are we? How long was I out? Do you know where Nekoma high school is?" He blurted out.

"Okay, that was a lot." Hara giggled awkwardly. "We are just outside of Tokyo in one of the new MP youth camps. You were out for about 13 hours, and I know where Nekoma high school is, I've passed it on patrol before." Akaashi felt a warm feeling at the news, and a small smile broke across his face.

"That's great. I need to get to Nekoma, my friends and I were headed to find people there. Can you help me get there?" Akaashi asked the question timidly, it was one thing to offer to help him, it was another to actually do it. Hara could turn around and tell him no or tell him it was impossible. He felt a bubble of anxiety ripple in his chest. 

"I can get you there. I can get you there today." Hara said firmly, and Akaashi felt his heart skip.

"R-Really?" Akaashi choked out.

"Yes! We need to leave now though, okay?" She said, getting to her feet clumsily and reaching to help Akaashi. "Nekoma is only about 7 miles from here, but we have to go early, there's a rumour that there are riots happening today." Akaashi felt anxiety pool up again.

"Are they bad? Do you think my friends are okay?" Akaashi rushed out nervously.

"I'm sure they are, okay! So we need to get you to them." Hara leaned down in front of him, and he felt her coax his foot into a pair of combat boots he was sure weren't his.

"What happened to mine?" Akaashi asked, confused. 

"Nothing but they were a little thin, so I grabbed you a new pair and a new jacket. I still have your old ones if they were sentimental." She said as she handed him over a thick fleece-lined coat.

"Just the jacket," Akaashi said quietly as he pulled the new one on. "It's my boyfriends." He said fondly.

"Bokuto, right?" Hara said, and Akaashi could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Y-Yeah," Akaashi said as he felt the blush heat up his ears.

"Well, here," Hara said, handing over the old, heavy jacket which Akaashi pulled over the top of the other with a smile. "I'll get you back to him. I promise." She said her voice trembling a little and Akaashi nodded gratefully. "Okay, let's go, hold my hand, and I will tell you what's going on around us."

"Thank you," Akaashi said sincerely, and she gripped his hand firmly and tugged him towards the bright outline of the exit. 

"Okay so once we are outside, we go left and then straight out of the camp. I technically work here so we won't have to stop at the MP checkpoint." Akaashi wanted to ask exactly who Hara was, but he needed to focus on getting used to walking without his sight, it was more disorientating than he had expected mostly due to the uneven ground and unfamiliar atmosphere. "Okay, we're at the checkpoint," Hara said quietly, and Akaashi felt eyes on him. Hara tugged him through a gap, and Akaashi stumbled awkwardly but kept his footing. Hara dragged him forward quickly away from the prying eyes, and they rushed out. "Okay, we are just headed straight down this road now."

They continued forward down the empty street in hollow silence. Akaashi was nervous, this just seemed too easy. Surely he wouldn't get back to Bokuto this quickly. He jerked at a loud crash to his right next to Hara.

"It's okay, It's just an old building," Hara said calmly, and Akaashi sighed a little. "It's quieter than I was expecting." She said calmly. "I don't think it will take us very long. Akaashi felt his heart swell. 

"How long?" He asked anxiously.

"Maybe an hour and we turn right in a bit. Oh and walking towards me, there's a puddle." She said softly guiding him gently around the ominous pool he couldn't quite see. "And we're turning now." She pulled him right and the shifted and began heading down a new street Akaashi guessed.

Akaashi looked around himself at the vague outlines he could make out and the bright sun to his left. 

"I'm pretty sure it's a straight walk almost all the way there now," Hara said a little sketchily, and Akaashi tried to smile reassuringly at her. "We'll get you there soon, and there is a clear water station about a mile from here, so I'm going to fill up while I'm there." 

The walk was slow and tedious, but steadily Akaashi acclimated himself to his changed senses and walking became more comfortable. After about ten minutes, Hara pulled him off to the side and filled up a pair of bottles and handed one off to Akaashi. He fumbled with the cap for a second before he pulled it off and took a big gulp of the cold liquid. He sighed, feeling refreshed and turned to the presence he knew was Hara.

"Okay, not far now." She said, and Akaashi heard her voice tremble a little and her hand shiver as she gripped his again. They began walking down the road again, and Akaashi felt the hairs go up on the back of his neck.

"Is something wrong?" He said breathlessly as Hara tugged him faster and they broke out into a jog.

"The wind. It's changing!" Hara yelled fearfully. "Nekoma is right in front of us run!" Akaashi picked up his pace, and they sprinted. "The door is right in front of us!"

Akaashi could feel how close they were, and he began shaking in nervous excitement. They were so close when he felt Hara stumble. Her hand was ripped from his grasp, and she crashed to the ground.

"Hara!" Akaashi yelled, spinning around.

"Run! Keep running!" She called desperately. "Straight in front, I'll meet you there!" Akaashi hesitantly turned back and ran straight. "Keep fucking going! I'll be right behind you!" Akaashi crashed into the door fumbling with the handle before he fell through into the dark hall. 

"Hara!" Akaashi called back. "Hara where are you!" Akaashi felt his heartrate pick up.

"It's okay, I'm okay with this." She said gently right as thunder and sirens roared to life, and Akaashi heard the rain begin to pour.

"No! Hara! Please! Hara!" Akaashi choked out, but it was too late. He began hyperventilating as Hara started to scream. He sat there sobbing as she wailed in agony for what felt like hours before footsteps rushed down the corridor.

"Who? A-Akaashi?" A familiar voice asked nervously from behind him.

"K-Kenma." Akaashi stuttered out, reaching in the direction of his voice. He felt Kenma collapse down onto the floor next to him and pull him into his small arms. 

"That's n-not Kuroo or Bo right?" Kenma gasped out horrified, and Akaashi shook his head brokenly, and Kenma held him tighter "It's okay, you're safe," Kenma whispered slowly. "I'm so glad you're okay." Akaashi nodded into his shoulder. "Come on, let's get to the others." Akaashi nodded hesitantly, he did not want to leave Hara but one more minute listening to her pained screams and he may lose what was left of his sanity. Kenma let him go and stood up slowly. Akaashi tried to stumble to his feet, but the dark corridor was disorientating, and he fell back with a wince. "Hey, are you okay?" Kenma asked worriedly leaning back down to tug him to his feet.

"N-Not really," Akaashi said anxiously sniffing as fresh tears ran down his cheeks. "I can't see." He said frailly.

"Oh, Keiji," Kenma said softly, and Akaashi turned his head to the ground. "It's okay you'll figure it out," Kenma said reassuringly and gripped his hand tightly. "Come on down here and then we need to talk." 

Kenma waked him steadily down the corridor, and as Hara's screams faded, Akaashi felt like a hole had been torn into his chest. They turned, and Akaashi could hear voices coming from a room near them and saw a faint glow. 

"Turn here," Kenma said, pulling him through a pair of double doors into a brightly lit room. "Guys!" Kenma yelled, and the voices stopped.

"A-Akaashi!" Someone yelled, and The sounds of people getting to their feet and running filled the gym. Akaashi could vaguely see the outline under the bright lights, and a small smile graced his face as they crashed into him. They all fell to the floor, crumpled into each other. They just held each other steady for a while, and Akaashi could feel about 4 people gathered around him with one being Kenma. 

"I-I'm s-sorry but who's here," Akaashi said anxiously gripping Kenma's hand tighter.

"Y-your eyes." Someone who sounded like Lev choked out, and Akaashi felt himself tremble a little.

"I don't want to talk about it," Akaashi said, firmly turning away from them.

"That's fine but can you tell us what's happened with you, I-I thought you were with Bokuto and Kuroo." Yaku, that was definitely Yaku Akaashi thought.

"I was until yesterday, or sometime around then, there was a riot, and we were separated, and I got hurt- s-someone helped me, she'd gone now," Akaashi said brokenly, and the person to he right gripped his hand tightly. "Bokuto and Kuroo will be here soon, they weren't far we've been headed this way for weeks." A couple people let out deep breaths, and the atmosphere seemed to relax a little.

"Well, they won't be here until the rain stops, so let's relax and talk with Akaashi," Kenma said from beside him.

"Oh yeah! Lev said, and Akaashi felt him lean closer. "I am Lev!" He said loudly right in front of Akaashi's face.

"Yeah, I guessed that I just don't know who the fourth person is?" Akaashi said, looking at where he felt the presence.

"Yaku is that way?" Kenma said, tilting his head to the right.

"No I know that's Yaku I mean the other person," Akaashi said, looking back to where he was sure someone was sitting. 

"No one else is here Akaashi," Kenma said gently, and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat.

"Oh." He said softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Yaku said tenderly taking Akaashi's other hand into his own. "I can tell you about what's happened with us if you want." Akaashi nodded quickly, and Yaku sighed. "Kenma and I were here alone at first, we made our way here after the bombs, and then after a bit, Lev showed up, we have pretty much just been waiting for you guys. It's nice here, but we are running out of food in the kitchen now, and we won't be able to stay here much longer though." Akaashi nodded gloomily. 

"But now you're here we don't have to worry about where you are anymore!" Lev chirped, and Akaashi tried to nod back at him weakly.

"The rains stopping," Kenma said bluntly jumping to his feet. "Come on, let's wait at the doors!" Yaku pulled Akaashi to his feet and took his hand firmly.

"W-Wait." Akaashi faltered. "H-Hara."

"Who's Hara?" Yaku asked from beside him.

"The girl outside the door?" Kenma aksed sadly, and Akaashi nodded jerkily trying to stop the tears from pooling again. "It's okay we can wait at the end of the corridor, and if it's still too much for you, we can leave. Akaashi nodded and gripped Yaku's hand tighter. "Right let's go." Kenma rushed out of the room, and they followed him quickly before Akaashi head the boy collapsed onto the ground in front of him. "Here." Akaashi used Yaku to support himself as he slid onto the floor slumping.

Akaashi thanked whatever god was out there that he couldn't hear Hara's screaming, she deserved better than that, and he would never stop blaming himself for what happened.

They sat in agitated silence as they waited for the pair to show up. After around 20minutes Kenma got to his feet with a whimper. 

"Y-Yaku!" He yelled "There!" Yaku jumped up from beside Akaashi and began sprinting down the hall with Kenma hot on his heels.

"Come on, Akaashi!" Lev said, pulling him to his feet and clumsily leading him down the hall quickly. Akaashi felt himself break into a jog as he heard the screams from up ahead. 

"Bokuto!" He screamed, breaking away from Lev and nearly falling.

"Akaashi!" His boyfriend yelled, and Akaashi heard him thunder towards him before they collided and broke down into painful sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you," Bokuto repeated into his shoulder before he pulled back and Akaashi could feel his stare on him. "Y-Your eyes," Bokuto said sadly.

"I'm sorry, t-they barely anything I'm s-sorry." Akaashi stuttered out, and Bokuto pulled him back into his firm chest.

"It's okay I'm here now, and we are together, we will be okay," Bokuto said firmly, and Akaashi pulled him even closer, promising himself to never lose anyone else ever again.


End file.
